


Técnicas de convencimiento

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: El agente Barton ha sido autorizado para aplicar las técnicas que considere pertinentes, para convencer al Señor Stark de hacer lo que debe.O de si Clint hubiera tomado el lugar de Natasha al espiar a Tony.[Ubicado en Iron Man 2]





	Técnicas de convencimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Multifandom 2019
> 
> Día 16. Oral

Aquello debería considerarse una tortura, si no era considerada como tal, Tony exigía saber porque. Era perfecta para hacer confesar a cualquiera, en esos momentos su pensamiento estaba tan perdido y nublado, que seguramente entregaría todo su arsenal de armaduras si así se lo pidieran.

Cuando Pepper se negó a dárselo como asistente, quiso hacer un gran berrinche, luego le agradeció porque le alejó de un espía, ahora su mente era un revoltijo tan grande que no sabía si lo que ocurrió fue bueno o malo.

Solo sabía que Charles Baron el nuevo asistente de Potts, era en realidad Clinton Francis Barton, un espía de SHIELD contratado para vigilarlo, y ahora se preguntaba que demonios les enseñaban en esas academias de adiestramiento para imitaciones de James Bond.

Y es que Tony, después de ser abandonado por Fury y encerrado en su propia casa, dijo que necesitaba un poco de relajación y se le ocurrió molestar un poco al recién descubierto agente, y se le ocurrió coquetearle para variar, porque no sería Tony Stark, si no siguiera con sus juegos de galantería.

No pensó tampoco que las atenciones se le devolvieran, y tampoco se imagino de rodillas en la cama, desnudo y sofocando sus propios gemidos contra la almohada, debido a una lengua húmeda que se paseaba entre sus glúteos, haciendo equipo con un par de manos hábiles que acariciaban su miembro y su perineo.

De lo que estaba seguro Stark, es que nunca recibió un sexo oral cómo aquel, y menos en esa particular e íntima parte de su cuerpo.

Lo cierto era, que la única –valga la redundancia- certeza, es que el otro estaba gozando de verlo así, siendo una masa temblorosa de deseo, presta a las manos del que se enteró era un prodigioso arquero. Si usaba las flechas como usaba su lengua, Tony podría testificar que no existía mejor tirador.

Sus nalgas eran apretadas y acariciadas, a veces suave, a veces rudos, siguiendo el ritmo de la lengua que parecía conocer su interior cómo si se paseara por allí todo el tiempo, y Tony rogaba al cielo que eso se hiciera realidad y se volviera algo regular.

Sus manos se crispaban sobre la cama, y la mano apretando la base de su pene le hacía revolverse, pues no se decidía si empujar al frente para masturbarse y rozarse un poco contra las sabanas o empujar hacia atrás, para que el rostro del espía terminara más hundido entre sus músculos. 

Los sonidos que dejaban su garganta eran quejidos sin sentido, palabras sin terminar, suplicas que esperaba no haber gritado. Su frente empezaba a perlarse en sudor, debido al esfuerzo que aquello representaba. Barton jugaba con él, le llevaba al filo del éxtasis, pero le retenía y volvía al comienzo, engañando a su cuerpo con un falso orgasmo, que debería considerarse algo ilegal.

—¡Barton! ¡Ya...! Por favor...—rogó tras una nalgada medianamente fuerte, con cuatro dedos, efectuada sobre su húmedo agujero.

—En todo este tiempo, es bueno escucharte suplicar Stark—escuchó aquello, y luego obtuvo una mordida en su glúteo, su espalda se arqueó por la lengua que llegó de nuevo al centro de su cuerpo, y la mano que masturbó su pene, hasta que el esperma llenó sus sabanas... fue tan duro y tan pesado, que sus oídos estaban algo toponeados, sentía el corazón en la garganta y tras las últimas gotas, sus piernas ya no soportaron.

Quedó tendido boca abajo en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, cuando abrió los ojos, vio esa mirada burlesca del rubio, esa juguetería y coquetería infantil, que pensó era solo suya, y solo le quedaba bien a él, encontró un digno rival en esa sonrisa orgullosa.

—Espero que con eso tú mente se haya despejado Stark, y puedas trabajar en lo que Fury te dijo. Quizá después de allí, podamos continuar.

—Si no es una promesa, estaré muy molesto—soltó el castaño, volviendo a cerrar los ojos—sólo... sólo necesito unos momentos, para poder hacer que mis piernas respondan.

Barton se acercó y le dio una pequeña nalgada.

—Y me dijeron que este trabajo no tenía buenos beneficios... iré a usar tu piscina—informó antes de salir de la habitación.

Apenas unos segundos después, Tony se incorporó de la cama, si trabajaba rápido, quizá podría observar en la piscina, todo lo que él ahora podría comerse... porque en definitiva, sería su turno de dejar a Clint suplicando por más.


End file.
